


Just Tell Me, Don't Play Games !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Afraid/Scared, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, General, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mistakes, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realizing, Repairing/Repairs, Romance, Slash, fears, pushing away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is sick & tired of Steve pushing him away from him, When the Five-O Commander visits him, He asks him what does he want?, What does he answer?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Just Tell Me, Don't Play Games !:

*Summary: Danny is sick & tired of Steve pushing him away from him, When the Five-O Commander visits him, He asks him what does he want?, What does he answer?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a crappy night for Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as he came home, instead of staying at his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's house. He couldn't believe that the evening went bad so fast, & quickly. It started with an argument on both sides.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"You don't understand anything, Danno, Nothing about what I went through, or going through", he said with anger, as he was trying to control his composure, He also wanted to forget about what brought on the argument._

_"Maybe, I don't, But I _ **don't**_ play games, or push away from the people that I love, Call me, If you want a real,  & normal relationship", The Blond said, in the same matter. He couldn't stay there another second, as Steve didn't say anything further", Danny rushed out of there, while his emotions were threatening to overtake him._

_Meanwhile, Steve was speechless on how the way Danny acted, & left. He was actually glad that Danny left him, by pushing him out, instead of him leaving on his own, cause it would hurt less. His heart would take it better that way, & he could move on from it._

_He went to do his thing, while Danny went home, As he settled in bed afterwards, He realized that he made a huge, & stupid mistake. He dressed, & hurried out, He raced to Danny's house, so he can talk, & try to fix things between them._

_< End of Flashback >_

 

Danny was fixing himself a drink to help him relax, before he goes to sleep, & he heard a knock on the door, & he went to answer it, He was pissed, that it was Steve behind it, He asked the burning question, now that he was there, instead of hiding, & being afraid of him.

 

"What are you doing here, Steve ?, I can't take anymore of your games, Just tell me, Don't play games", Danny said with a sigh, as his anger waz disappearing. "I just wanted to tell you, Despite everything that has going on, You are the best part of my life, The **_Best_** part". The Former New Jersey Native surged his lips forward,  & kissed his super seal passionately.

 

"I love you, Steve, You _**are**_ Super Seal, I **_will never_** break your heart, You can count on me for anything", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I love you too, Danno, I _know_ that,  & I appreciate it", They shared a couple more kisses, before the blond leads him inside. The night turned out to be a great one after all.

 

The End.


End file.
